


Frerard Smut

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Painplay, Phone Sex, Power Play, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skype, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Frerard Smut

DangerDays!Gerard x Revenge!Frank

Frank took a deep breath before walking into the little cafe, a shy little smile on his face as he spotted the bright red haired beauty he had been skyping and texting with for the past year. He walked over to the table, kind of hopping up into his chair so he could sit in it, causing the man across from him to chuckle.

"Hi Gee..." Frank murmured sweetly after he got situated, his feet not even touching the floor.

"This is one of the things about you I had been anticipating the most Frankie." The man, who's name was Gerard, said.

Frank blushed and murmured back a small, "What?"

Gerard smiled and reached over, grabbing Frank's hand softly. "Your adorable smallness."

He smiled more at Frank, squeezing his hand softly.

"Well, there's one other thing..." Gerard murmured, looking down at Frankie with seductive eyes, "but it's not very appropriate to say out loud."

Frankie's eyes widened as his blush grew down to his neck, making his scorpion tattoo stand out more against his skin. A dangerously sexy smirk played on Gerard's lips as he watched Frank, his pale, slender fingers running along Frank's tattooed knuckles softly.

"I'm so glad you were finally able to come visit me Gee..." Frankie mumbled, smiling up at the elder with an adorable smile.

Gerard smiled back, intertwining their fingers as he said, "Me too baby boy... Little computer pixels doesn't do your actual presence justice."

Frankie giggled softly, still blushing as he hopped off the chair, pulling Gee up as well. "Come on Casanova, I'm gonna show you my house." He said, the initial shyness of himself slowly dissipating.

Gerard smiled and grabbed his coffee that he had, placing some money on the table before grabbing his coat as Frankie waited, tapping his foot rather impatiently.

"Finally!" Frank chuckled as Gerard walked up to his side.

Gee rolled his eyes, nudging into the smaller boy's shoulder slightly. "Oh shut up and take me to your fucking place." He chuckled.

Frankie smiled and pulled him along down the street, walking to the small brick building that was his apartment complex.

"Wow, short walk." Gerard regarded as they walked up the staircase.

"I know! It's awesome whenever I need a caffeine fix." Frank agreed, unlocking the door once they reached it. "Now," he said, holding the door closed so Gerard couldn't go in yet, "I warn you... I haven't cleaned yet... Even though I knew you were coming..."

"Well doesn't that make me feel special," Gerard joked, smiling, "but seriously, it's okay Frankie, just open the goddamn door." (<\--- Don't you mean, "close" Gerard ;) )

Frank rolled his eyes and opened the door, letting Gerard inside before shutting the door once again. He shuffled in behind Gee, more than a bit nervous about the reaction Gerard would have. Gerard looked around the place with a huge smile, taking in all of Frankie's different guitars and a bunch of different band posters that they both liked hanging up along all the walls.

"This place is so cool!" He smiled back at Frankie, walking over to examine the huge bookcase on the far wall, filled with various horror movies and CDs.

"Y-you really think so?" Frank smiled at Gerard's back.

"Of course I do babe! I want all of your stuff!" He chuckled.

The smaller boy smiled and plopped down on the couch, throwing an unwashed t-shirt into the small doorway that led to his bedroom. Gerard chuckled and sat down at Frankie's feet, placing them in his lap. They were left in a comfortable silence, Gerard's fingers tapping out a soft rhythm on Frank's calf.

"You know," Gerard murmured, climbing on top of Frank and breaking the silence, "I haven't told you the other thing I have been anticipating since I arrived here..."

Frankie gulped and blushed, murmuring back, "Wh-what is it?"

Gerard leaned down and nibbled on his ear softly before whispering, "Your ass."

Frankie blushed as a small moan escaped his lips, already becoming half hard in his jeans. Gerard smirked because he felt it, he felt Frank's cock pressing into his thigh and saw the look of arousal pass behind Frank's hazel eyes.

"Is my baby boy getting hard for me already?" Gerard murmured, nipping at Frank's neck as he palmed him gently. Frank whimpered softly and nodded, his hips arching up to add more pressure onto himself. "Nu uh, bad boy," Gerard reprimanded, pulling his hand away, "you know that's against the rules." Frankie whimpered again but nodded, slowly letting his hips fall back onto the couch. "God, I've been waiting so fucking long for this baby." Gerard groaned, sliding his hand into Frank's jeans and boxers. Frank gasped softly, a loud moan tearing from his throat as Gerard's long artist fingers curled around the base of his cock.

"D-daddy...!" Frank moaned, his hips thrusting into Gerard's hand unconsciously. Gerard let it slide, a smirk resting on his lips as he moved his hand faster, smearing some precum that had collected on the tip all across Frankie's skin. "Ah..." He whimpered loudly, his tattooed hands gripping the cushions of the couch.

"Feel good baby boy?" Gerard smirked, his free hand pushing Frank's shirt up. Frank nodded and moaned again, tearing off his shirt and throwing it where he threw the other one. "So eager..." Gerard chuckled, watching Frankie with sexy eyes. Gerard picked the younger boy up, carrying him into the bedroom and throwing him onto the bed. Frank landed with a small 'omph', giggling as he bounced lightly because of the springs. Gerard once again climbed on top of Frank, connecting their lips into a heated kiss. Frankie clawed at Gerard's chest when Gerard pressed his thigh against Frank's bulge, grinding against it roughly. "So pretty for me Frankie." Gerard whispered huskily, his long fingers deftly undoing the button of Frank's jeans.

"A-All for you..." He whimpered, sighing happily as Gerard pulled his jeans and boxers off.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Gerard whispered, pulling his own clothes off.

"D-Daddy... I have s-something to tell you..." Frankie whimpered out softly.

"What is it sugar?" Gerard questioned, his gaze sliding up and down Frank's body.

"I-I... I'm a v-virgin..." He whispered to the older man, looking down at Gerard's cock with wide eyes. Gerard paused and smiled, placing a tender kiss onto Frank's lips. "That'll make this even better... I'm going to be your first... Unless you don't want that..." Gerard murmured, "Are you ready for this sugar?" Frankie nodded, his chest heaving with anticipation. Gerard smiled and grabbed the lube that was on the bedside table, spreading some on his fingers. "I'll be gentle." Gerard murmured before sliding one finger deep inside of Frank. Frank gasped and tensed up, the feeling of something inside him foreign to him. "Just relax baby..." Gerard whispered, running his free hand across Frank's hip. Frank did as Gerard told him to do, a small spark of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"M-more..." He whispered, moaning lightly. Gerard smirked and slid in a second one, watching Frank moan louder. Gerard slowly scissored his fingers inside of Frank, opening him up for a third. After three fingers were fit snugly inside Frank, Gerard moved them slowly, searching for Frank's prostate. Frankie shuddered when Gee found it, his body slamming itself down onto Gerard's fingers faster. Small breathless whimpers kept spilling out of Frank's lips as he did so, a tight coil of pleasure building in his stomach. "Daddy, ah, daddy please f-fuck me..." He moaned out. Gerard nodded and pulled his fingers out, smearing some lube onto his hand and covering his cock in it.

"Baby, this'll hurt at first, so stay relaxed..." Gerard murmured, pressing himself against Frankie's entrance. He nodded slightly, his pupils blown wide as he panted lightly. Gerard slowly pushed into Frankie, groaning softly. "Jesus..." He moaned into Frank's neck, pausing his movements when he heard Frank's whimper of pain. After a few moments, Frank was clawing at Gee's back, begging him to slide in all the way. Gerard did, snapping his hips forward and sinking all the way into Frankie.

"Daddy!" Frank moaned out loudly, his blunt nails raking down Gerard's back.

"Are you good baby?" Gerard murmured into Frank's ear, causing Frank to nod. Gerard's hips thrusted slowly, trying not to hurt his baby. Breathy whines slipped past Frank's lips every time Gee thrusted, a loud shriek tearing from him when Gerard hit his prostate. A smirk found its way onto Gerard's lips as he angled his hips to slam into that spot repeatedly.

"O-oh daddy, oh daddy, oh d-daddy... I'm s-so close... I'm so close..." Frankie whimpered out pathetically, his back arching off the bed.

Gerard reached between them, his hand rubbing Frank's cock rough and fast, matching the pace that Gerard was now fucking Frank. Suddenly, Frank was cumming all over Gerard's hand, the white substance sliding through Gee's fingers. After a couple more thrusts, Gerard was cumming too, deep inside of Frank causing Frank to moan softly. "So good Frankie, so good..." Gerard moaned into Frank's ear, still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. Frankie panted softly, wincing as Gerard slid out of him. The red haired man laid down beside the smaller one, holding the tattooed body close. "I love you Frankie." He murmured into the younger one's ear.

"I love you too Geebear." Frankie whispered back, yawning. Gerard kissed Frankie's forehead, closing his own eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
